Meeting Him
by JapaneseClute
Summary: Sam Manson is new to Amity Park. She immediately makes friends with the lonely Tucker Foley. Her new friend is grief striken that his best friend Danny Fenton is coma. For whatever reason Sam goes to see Danny in the hospital. Only to meet Phantom. Is it possible that she could fall for Phantom when he's already dead? AU DxS


**Continue or naw?**

* * *

**Sam's P.o.v.**

About a week ago, Amity Park seemed quiet and safe to my family. That was until we moved in. It didn't take long to discover the town had frequent attacks made by ghosts. The only thing that eased the minds of my parents was the fact that there was a ghost fighting for us. He had white hair, and green eyes. He was also my age. I pity anyone that died at my age.

Today is my first day of school. It's actually everyone's first day back from summer break. I sigh. The school looked like a place of doom. I groaned. I did not want to be here.

"Hey, look at what the summer dragged in. Gothic trash," I heard an obnoxious voive say. I look in the direction it had come. There was a hispanic girl there. She was surrounded by what I figured to be two foot ball players, and another girl.

"Who are you?" I inquired with a sour tone.

"I'm Paulina, and this is Dash, Kwan, and Star. We're A listers. As in not for you dweeb. Stay away from us," She hissed. I narrowed my eyes.

"You talked to me first," I retorted. I clenched my fist, and bit my tongue. It was only my first day at Casper High. I walked into the office to ask for directions to ny first class. Once I make it there, I find everyone is there. I walk in, and see desks in rows of two. Everyone has a person sitting next to them, except the boy in the back corner. I walk to the seat.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I ask. He doesn't look at me, but he shakes his head no. I sit down. He's wearing a red hat, a yellow sweater, green cargo pants, and glasses.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"Why?" I asked him. He hadn't done anything.

"I'm sure I don't seem all that welcoming. It's just that my best friend and I dreamed of high school together, and well he isn't here. So I'm not in a very friendly mood," He tells me sighing.

"I'm sorry. I'm Sam. I'm new this year," I tell him. For the first time he looks at me.

"My name is Tucker. Tucker Foley," He says. I smile.

"I'm glad there are some nice people at this school," I tell him. He chuckles.

"You must've met Paulina," He says.

"So you know her?" I ask clearly not enthused.

"Saddly. My best friend Danny had the biggest crush on her," He says. I wrinkle my nose.

"Well Tucker Foley, I think if I ever meet this Danny kid. I will have a serious talk with him about his taste in girls," I joke. Tucker's face fell. Then I remember earlier what he said. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaim.

"You said you're new here?" He asked.

"Just moved here last week," I tell him.

"Well, I guess you'd find out eventually. Danny Fenton was my best friend, and something like my only friend. Danny and I did everything together. That is until he was involved in a lab accident 10 months ago. He's been in a coma at Amity Hospital ever since," Tucker explained.

"That's horrible!" I gasp. He frowned.

"Alright class. I am . This is English," The teacher began. I am ashamed to say I did not hear a single word after it. After class, I wait for Tucker.

"What does your schedule look like?" He asks me. I hand it to him. His smile grows. We have the exact same schedule.

"Awesome," I say smiling as well. Maybe Casper High wouldn't be so bad with Tucker by my side.

"Come on. We have math now," Tucker says dragging me through the halls. The rest of my day dragged on. I can tell Tucker wasn't really all that into it either.

"Well, that sucked," I tell him when the bell rings.

"School normally does," He chuckles. We leave the school.

"And we have a lot more of this," I sigh.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow?" He asks. I smile.

"Of course," I tell him. He walks away. I check the time. I had three hours before I was expected to be home. In a split decision, I decide to head to Amity Hospital to see this Danny boy.

It wasn't hard to find the hospital. Nor did it take me long to walk to it. I walk in, and approach the desk.

"I'd like to see Danny Fenton," I say recalling what Tucker told me.

"Room 206," The receptionist says without looking up. I head off in the direction of his room. When I find it. I stand outside the door nervous. I wonder what I'm doing here. I hold my breath and walk in. I stand in the door way taking in the sight that is Danny Fenton.

He had raven black hair, like mine. He was pale, and hooked to many machienes. I got closer closing the door behind me.

"Hi Danny," I whispered. I wasn't sure how I felt. I touched his face with my hand gentally. He had smooth skin. As lifeless as he looked I found him attractive.

"Well it's not often that I see new faces in this room," A voice said causing me to jump. I turn fast towards the window where the voice had come from. It was the ghost boy.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Just checking in on Danny here. Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Sam Manson. I just moved in," I tell him. I didn't take my eyes off him. He smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you Sam. Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well I- I wanted to see Tucker's best friend," I blush a bit.

"I see," He says.

"What can I call you?" I ask. He looks thoughtful.

"Phantom, call me Phantom," He tells me. He turns towards the window.

"Oh and Sam, I'll be seeing more of you in the future," With that said he leaves. I look at the open window. The blush on my face still lingering.

"Phantom," I whispered.


End file.
